


The First Hello

by Marzi



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzi/pseuds/Marzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Nate a little too long to realize that Sophie Devereaux only existed because of him. The name, not the woman. He could never take credit for the woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Hello

 

It took Nate a little too long to realize that Sophie Devereaux only existed because of him. The name, not the woman. He could never take credit for the woman.

See, when she turned around and introduced herself two years after their little shoot out, some naïve part of his brain had believed her. He had written down 'Sophie Devereaux' on his official IYS form without a second thought, and everything grew from there.

Getting the man who hunted her across the globe to craft her world identity and credentials was really one of the best jobs she had ever pulled. No one else would have connected all the crimes she had committed. No one would have believed half the things she'd done, except now an honest man said they were true. No one would have known what to call her, only that there was someone out there, until he had been there to greet her. Most would assume having an official record of their misdeeds where law enforcement could find it was a bad thing.

Nate knew-- though not at the time, he had cottoned on to her game late after all-- he hadn't been putting together a rap-sheet for the day of her future arrest, but a resumé. A hall of fame that crook and cop alike could browse with fear and admiration.

She was a creature of the stage after all, she thrived on adulation, flirted with infamy and fame. All she had needed was the right name and the right man to say it to. When she had turned around and introduced herself, Sophie Devereaux had sprung into the world as a mere idea, which Nate Ford had turned into a reality. All she had to do was say hello.

She really was the best at what she did.

One day, Nate hoped she would introduce herself.


End file.
